Advice Of Love
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: -oneshot-Mariah, the school council advisor, recieves a new e-mail from someone who needs help about love. Who's it from? Confused Tiger, a.k.a. Ray Kon. RayMariah, period. And slight MaxEmily


_Title: Advice Of Love  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG for slight cussing  
Warning (s): Slight cussing, and a whole bunch of japanese words.  
Pairing (s): RayMariah, slight MaxEmily_

_Notes: I haven't done a RayMariah in such a while! ^______________^ I got this idea after watching an episode of Lizzie McGuire. Yes, I do watch that. So sue me. *yawns* Anyway, don't worry since this isn't **really the **episode. I never do that kind of stuff. Well, please enjoy! XD_

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own BeyBlade and never will! If I did, then there would actually be couples in the anime! Ha!_

Here's a few words that would appear in the story. If you can't understand Japanese, I did a little translating. ^^

**Ohayou / Ohayou gozaimasu - **_Good morning_

**Hidoi -**_ Mean_ (though I prefer_ meanie_. XD)

**Ichi - **_One_

**Ni - **_Two_

**San - **_Three_

**Shi - **_Four_

**Go - **_Five_

**Roku - **_Six_

**Shichi - **_Seven_

**Hachi - **_Eight_

**Kyuu - **_Nine_

**Honto ni? - **_Really?_

**Kakkoi - **_Cool_

**Ja na - **_See you! _(Can also be used as **Ja ne.**)

**Nandemonai -**_ Nothing_

**Advice Of Love**

Mariah Yin walked through the hall with a folder underneath her arm. Emily Watson walked beside her, a deep red hue on her cheeks as she continued her story.

"Really?! Aw man, that's sweet!" Mariah laughed,

"Don't laugh." Emily pouted, "I'm embarrassed enough as it is!"

"I'm not trying to embarrass you! Really, it's sweet! So you and Max are finally together, huh? About hot time!" Mariah patted her back, and elbowed her on the hips.

"I know!" Emily grinned, "I've been crushing on him for years!"

"Five months, Emz."

"Shut up."

"Really?! Aw man, congratulations!" Ray grinned, patting Max on the back.

"Woah, Max! You **are** the man!" Tyson whistled,

"Really, you guys." Max smiled sheepishly,

"About time." Kai smirked from his position on the wall, "How long have you been crushing on her? Three months?"

"Five." Kenny pointed out,

"See what I mean?"

"Anyway, we're here already!" Tyson motioned for a door. "Ray, Max and I'll see yah on lunch break!"

Kai and Kenny nodded before turning on their way. They were separated by classes. Ray, Max and Tyson were in class **Elysium**, while Kai and Kenny were in class **Arcadia**. Their sections were named with nouns. Not like other schools who name their sections with letters or numbers.

Mariah and Emily entered their classroom, and was greeted by the whole class. "_Ohayou_, Mari! Morning, Emz!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

It was natural. Tradition, actually. Whenever a student from their class enters their room, they'd greet them. And the entering student greets them back. And if you don't greet at all, ten laps around the school. Even the teachers couldn't stop their insistence of making the student run, even with the class still going on. So in fear of running that far, greeting became a tradition.

Mariah and Emily walked to their seats comfortably and quickly turned their heads to the back, where the BladeBreakers smiled at them.

Tyson grinned, turning to Mariah. "So, how many students did you ruin this time?"

"Ahem." A vein popped out of the said girl's head, "I do **not **ruin them! I'm the school council's **advisor**! I give **advice**! Hmph! Some people just doesn't appreciate my hard work!"

"Sheesh! Maybe that's why I've never fallen in love." Tyson rolled his eyes, "All girls do is bitch, bitch and bitch."

Emily raised an eyebrow, and spoke in a murderous tone, "**Excuse **me?"

"Ah..." Tyson sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, "Of course I didn't mean it, Your Majesty! Please do note the inside joke!"

Ray sighed exasperatedly, "There was no inside joke there, Ty."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Obviously not yours." Max grinned, one finger pointing upwards as if to teach.

"_Hi~doi~_!" Tyson sniffed,

Ray's face then suddenly brightened up. Mariah raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "Wazzup?"

"Hey, Emily?" Emily turned to the Chinese boy, "Mind if we switch seats?"

Emily looked baffled for a moment, before it hit her. Ray sits beside Max. So if they switch places... "Ray!!!" They ended up switching anyway, which made the two Americans blush the whole lesson.

The group laughed.

"So, how many kids did you give advice to this time?" Ray smiled, showing his fangs. He walked with his best friend, Mariah, side by side.

Another tradition. Every student in their class always goes home with their best friends. If they don't, they should give each other a present worth 3,000 yen. Besides, every one in their class values money. Very much. So they always walk with a company or two.

"Hmm, let's see..." Mariah had a thoughtful look as she started counting with her fingers, "_Ichi_... _Ni_... _San_... _Shi_... _Go_... _Roku_... _Shichi_... _Hachi_... _Kyuu_... _Kyuu_! Nine!"

"_Honto ni_? The number really increases day by day! You're very popular, Mari!" Ray patted her back, which earned him a pout and a glare.

"Aw, Ray! You know how much I hate that!"

"That's why I'm doing it. Besides, if you hate that, then why are you doing that to others?" Ray grinned, amusement evident in his voice.

Mariah just stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Hmm... Let's see." Mariah opened her mail box, then smiled after seeing how many new messages she received. "_Kakkoi_! Fourteen! That's a lot!"

An hour and a half passed and there was only one more left. Mariah yawned and opened it, "The Fourteenth..." Another yawn, "letter. Just one more."

She read it.

_Dear Mariah,_

_ I seriously need help right now. I don't know if you can help me at all, but at least hear me out. I really need to get this out of my system._

Ray took a sip out of his chocolate milk as he continued his letter.

_I've been in love with a person for a while now. I don't know what to do. And to make matters worse, she's my best friend. I don't wanna ruin our friendship just because of my feelings._

He paused, his fingers stopping midway to type the next letter. Should he really give this to her? He knows fully well who will read this. The one who can heal or break his heart will read this. Should he really?

He shook his head with a scowl. There was no turning back now. Besides, she won't know who the sender is anyway.

_I really feel helpless right now. Should I tell her or should I just forget it? She's really a special person to me. We've been friends since childhood. What should I do?_

_ Signed,  
Confused Tiger_

Mariah smiled knowingly at the letter. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started typing.

_Dear Confused Tiger,_

_ You're right. I don't think I'd be able to help you that much. But I can relate to what you're saying. Though it would be better if you told her. Rejection can't be more painful than keeping it all bottled inside. Follow your heart. If she rejects you, at least you'll know that she's not the one, and the **one **is still out there waiting. But if she rejects you **and **abandons your friendship, then she was never a friend at all at the first place. But if you two get together, then you were meant to be. Whatever the outcome, mail me again, ne? Ja na!_

_ Signed,  
Mariah_

She clicked **Send **and shut down her computer. Walking to her bed, she collapsed in need of sleep.

Next morning, School, Computer Class...

  
Ray smiled as he finished reading his latest e-mail. He sighed in relief and signed out, before exiting. He then looked up as the girl using the computer in front of his' stood up. "Mariah, where're you going?"

"I'm done with the project." Mariah smiled at him, "So Tate-sensei allowed me to take lunch early. It does have its advantages if you're friend's mother is your teacher. Heh. Well, if you finish your project quickly, you can join me for sushi." She winked, then laughed heartily.

Ray shook his head with a laugh and closed a program, then quickly shut down the computer. "Done." He stood up and after telling Judy Tate that he was finally done with the project, went out of the room with Mariah by his side.

Then his mind suddenly roamed back to the mail. _Follow my heart, huh? _"Hey, Mariah?"

Mariah turned to him, "What?"

"...I have something to tell you." Ray looked down,

"Well, whatever it is, you can tell me!" Mariah smiled brightly,

"I..." It was then something clicked. A smile crawled it's way up to his lips and he brought his face back up, "You give great advice."

Mariah blinked, "What?"

Ray just waved his hand, "_Nandemonai_." But seeing at how Mariah was still blinking, he quickly tried to lighten up the mood. Laughing, he ran to their classroom, hoping to get to Mariah's sushi first. "First one to get the sushi gets most of it!"

Mariah smiled knowingly, _I love you too, Ray. My dear confused tiger. _She ran after her best friend, also known as her soon-to-be lover. "Hey! That's my sushi! Don't make decisions by yourself!"

_Author's Notes: Yatta! *stretches arms* Finally done! So, how was it? ^______________^ Please review! Iz just the lil' lavender button! XD Ja na!_


End file.
